the missguided spirits
by charles-gray
Summary: two cases that test the friendship of the whole team


**Chapter 1**

"MAI!"

For the past four days, all of us at the Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR, have been working on a very different case.

It all started when a young couple came to our office and asked for help. They never gave their names, but said that strange things started happening at a house they recently bought. Like doors lock by themselves and children crying even though they had none. But the strangest thing was along cut on the woman's right arm. Naru was interested by the case. He asked for the address of the house. The man said that the house would be empty, and to use any rooms we needed. They left a phone number to reach them at, and left without another word.

The next day we left to go see the house.

**DAY 1**

"This is a nice little house," I said when we arrived. I was so thankful to finally be here. Being stuck in between Lin and Naru for that long is hard. It's like they have a contest to see who can be quiet the longest.

Just like the couple said the house was completely empty. We chose what must have been the master bedroom as base. Then we put cameras in what we think was the living room, the kitchen and the hallway.

"When's everyone else coming?" I asked when I got to base.

"Monk and Miss Matsuzaki will be here soon, and John and Miss Hara will be here in the morning," Naru answered, without taking his eyes from the file he was holding.

"Okay, hey there's two guest rooms in the house, which do you boys want." I asked.

Neither of them answered for a while. I started to wonder if they even heard me. Then Naru answered, "The one on the west side of the house"

"Alright I'll go get the rest of the stuff." I said stating to leave.

"What other stuff" Naru questioned.

"When they said the house would be empty that meant there would be nothing here, so brought the kettle, some cups and tea"

Naru didn't answer, so I took that as my cue to leave.

When I got outside Monk's car was just pulling up. Ayako and Monk got out and were arguing. Then Monk was the first to notice me.

"Hey Mai, how you been" he called.

Good, Mai you're here. Tell this bozo that this is clearly the works of an earth spirit" Ayako demanded, while Monk was standing behind her imitating her every move.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

When I finally calmed down, I grabbed the stuff from the van, and showed them where we set up base.

"Hey Naru, Hey Lin" Monk greeted when he came in. But he got no response.

Next I showed them where the guest rooms were.

"What! There's nothing I here" Ayako stated.

"I told you, this house is empty." I told her.

"This will not do. Where do we sleep?"

"Well we don't have much of a choice"

Ayako was furious. But she slowly calmed down.

"Fine, but tomorrow I'm going to get a few air mattresses or something" she said trying to stay calm.

**DAY 2**

I woke up when the light came pouring through the window.

_I can see why Naru wanted the other room._

I got up and walked to base. When I got there Lin was already working.

_Has he been here all night?_

"Good morning Lin, do you want some tea" I asked.

"Yes" he answered sounding tired.

I made each us both a cup.

"Have you been working all night" I asked concerned.

"Is it morning" he asked back.

"Ya, its morning"

"Then yes, I have"

Naru was up about an hour later.

"Good morning boss, want some tea" I asked cheerfully

"Yes" he answered, "Lin have you been up all night"

"Apparently" Lin answered.

"Alright then, any activity last night"

"No"

Naru nodded, then looked at that file again, then left.

"I'm going in to town to get some stuff," Ayako said when she got up, "Mai your coming. Anyone else."

"Ya, I'll come" Monk answered as he walked in.

We were hardly on the road for five minutes, before they started arguing.

_It's better than being stuck with Lin and Naru._

We got five air mattresses and blankets. Monk had to make a phone call, but I didn't catch any of it.

"John, Masako you're here" I greeted.

"Hi Mai" john said cheerfully.

Masako didn't say anything.

"Miss Hara, do you sense anything here" Naru asked.

"Yes a couple of children and two others" she answered quietly.

"Miss Matsuzaki, do you think you could do an exorcism."

"Ya" Ayako answered.

_Why am I in the hallway?_

I saw a couple just ahead of me. They looked scared.

"Don't get to close" someone said from behind me.

"Naru" I said in relief.

He walked up to me and said, "Just watch"

"Get out of this house" the man shouted.

"If you don't leave you'll get hurt"

I sat up gasping.

_The family just wants their house back._

**DAY 3**

"Good morning Lin do you want some tea" I asked when I got up.

"Yes, is it morning" he asked

"Ya"

Everyone else started to wake about a half an hour later.

"Any activity last night" Naru asked when he came in.

"Nothing' Lin answered.

_Wow Lin you sound more tired than yesterday. Did you get any sleep?_

"Mai" Naru asked," Could you get the door."

"Ya, I guess" I responded.

_Why would someone be at the door?_

"Yasu" I said in shock.

"Hey Mai" he said waving.

When we got back to base, Naru wasted no time starting to ask questions.

"What did you find out" Naru questioned putting the file under his arm.

_What is so important about that file?_

"Actually something strange" he said flipping through his notes, "this house shouldn't even be here."

"What do you mean" Naru asked.

"Fifteen years ago this house was built. A few days later the owners came to see the house. But the house burned down, with everyone inside. Nothing has been built here since."

"So what is it now" john asked worried.

"It's supposed to be ashes but it's not" Monk whispered.

**DAY 4**

By the time I woke up everyone was at base.

_Lin looks he's going to fall asleep. Has he gotten any sleep this case?_

"Hey Mai, ca you come over here." Monk called.

When I walked over he asked, "Have you had one of your dreams about this case."

"Ya, I have" I said sleepily.

I told them everything about my dream. Except about Naru. The entire time he wouldn't stop reading that file.

_What's with him he's being more ignorant that usual._

When I finished Naru didn't look up but asked, "Monk I want you to do an exorcism"

When Monk finished, Naru sent Lin and I to check temperatures.

"All the temperatures are the same except for this room." I said. Then received the expected no answer.

We just finished the living room and were heading back to base when it happened.

I turned around to see if Lin was following me. He was just standing there, like he was frozen. He gave me a look that told me 'RUN'. Then he turned and looked around. He grabbed my wrist and started to run for the door. We almost made it when something threw us against the wall. His grip on my wrist pulled me hard with him.

"Mai!" someone yelled.

I hardly heard the footsteps. Then Monk and Naru ran in. Monk picked me up and then I passed out.

_Where am I _

I looked around, nothing. Then I looked down.

_That's Monk's car and Naru's van._

"Where's the house" I thought aloud.

"It was never there" said that familiar voice, "remember that Mai, it was never there."

When I woke I was in the base. Lin was working on his computer.

"What happened" I asked yawning.

"The ghost attacked" he said then added, "I'm sorry"

"Why"

"If I didn't have such a grip on your wrist you wouldn't have been pulled"

"That's fine. So what's going to happen next?"

"John will do an exorcism"

**DAY 5**

As soon as we all were awake, john started. Everyone was in the living room, even Lin, in case something happened.

There was a loud knocking and flashes of light. Then the house started on fire.

The flames crawled up the walls engulfing everything in the way.

"Everyone out" Naru shouted over the roaring fire.

"No, Johns keep going" I shouted.

"Are you crazy" Monk yelled grabbing my arm.

"Maybe, but my dream told me the house isn't real"

It was only Monk, John and I left in the house.

"John keep going" Monk shouted defeated.

Monk hugged me tight as the flames swallowed the house. I tried not to cry, I knew that if I was wrong then I would be responsible for the death of my friends.

The heat and smoke grew stronger. Monk and I knelt on the ground. The sound of cracking wood and boards falling filled my ears. Then everything went quiet.

I was terrified to look around. When I did I saw the base setup the same. John was standing in total shock. I gave Monk a big hug thankful my dream was right. The rest of the team came running.

"Are you insane," Naru yelled at me, "you could have killed yourself. Not only that but you had to keep John and Monk in too."

"But I was right" I shouted back, "if it wasn't for me there would still be a spirit here."

"Lin, Yasu, help me load the van. Mai you can go home." He said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll try to talk to him" Masako said calmly.

"Hey Mai, Ayako and I will give you a ride home" Monk said with a week smile.

"Okay, just give me a minute" I answered. Then walked over to John, who was still standing where the house used to be. He didn't say anything and all I said was 'thanks.'

That's how our case ended. Naru's still mad at me. I tried calling the office but Lin says not to come back to work yet.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

_The phones ringing, who could be calling me this late?_

"Hello"

"Hello Mai. I need you back at the office. You can start tomorrow right?"

"Ya tomorrow sounds great. See you tomorrow"

"Oh and Mai"

"Ya"

"I'm sorry"

_Oh my gosh Naru's actually apologizing._

I guess I still work for Shybuya Psychic Research. I hope Naru's not still mad at me. Naru can be kind and sweet. I'm determined to find that side of him.

**CHAPTER 2**

"In three days, your mine"

I woke up terrified.

_Why is it always that dream?_

"Good morning boss" I said when I got to the office. Then I went off to make Naru's tea.

"Hey Mai. Heard you were back at the office" someone called as they came in the door.

"Hi Monk, long time no see" I called back.

"Well I would have seen you if you were actually here at work"

"Lin said Naru was still angry. He said not to come back to work yet."

"Then why are you here now"

"Naru called me a few days ago and said he needed me back at the office"

"Wait your saying Naru apologized"

"Ya I was surprised too"

"Wow so what's new with you?"

"Not much, just some strange dreams"

This is when he got serious.

"What type of dreams?"

"Well they started about a week ago. It's always the same woman. At first she said, 'in ten days, your mine.' Each night she's been counting down."

"And what did she say last night"

"Three days"

Then as if on cue, Naru came out of his office.

"Hey Naru, I think Mai's found you a case" Monk said flatly.

Naru glanced at me, then said, "I don't want another case from your friends Mai"

"This case isn't from her friends' Naru"

"Then let's hear it" Naru sighed.

I told Naru what I told Monk. I could see Naru was slowly getting mad at me.

_Please don't be mad at me._

"Why haven't you told me sooner" Naru said trying to stay calm.

"I just got back and you've been ignoring me"

Then Naru said to Monk, "Monk I want you to take Mai home then back here," then to me, "Mai I want you to get anything you'll need for the next three days."

"Why would I possibly need that?"

"Because you're staying at the office"

"What!"

"There's a small chance it's just the house"

"I can't believe I have to stay at the office" I complained for the millionth time.

"Come on Mai, I won't be that bad" Monk tells me as we arrive back at the office.

When we got in Ayako was there looking scared.

_Why is she scared?_

"Mai, are alright? Naru told me what happened" she asked like she was my mom.

"Ya, I'm fine. What are you doing here" I asked.

"Naru won't admit it but he didn't know what to do"

"I need someone to stay with her over night" Naru responded, "any way John and Miss Hara will be here in the morning"

"Why are they coming" I asked.

"Miss Hara can tell us if there is still a spirit near you. Monk has told me that for safety reasons he won't do an exorcism toward a person and I'm not sure if Miss Matsuzaki could be of much help, so John is coming in case we need an exorcism."

"Wait what did you say" Ayako yelled.

"Merely that you haven't proven your part" Naru said leaving to his office.

Monk and I could hardly hold in our laughs.

"Here Mai, we can each sleep on one of the couches." Ayako said starting to make it a bed.

"Alright, hey Monk where are you going for the night" I asked.

"Actually I was thinking I would sleep here in the chair. No use leaving you two here alone"

"Mai, I want you to tell us if you still have that dream, okay" Ayako told me.

"Ya" I said

_Are my dreams really that serious?_

"In two days, your mine"

When I woke up Ayako and Monk were standing by my bed.

"Are you alright. Did you have the dream?" Ayako questioned.

"Ya, I'm fine" I said tired.

"It was that dream wasn't it" Monk asked

I nodded.

Then Naru walked in holding a cup of tea. Lin was behind him.

_Did Naru actually make me tea?_

"Here" he said handing me the cup. I almost thing I saw the faintest smile.

"What time is it" I asked.

"Almost ten" Monk answered. Then the door opened.

"Hi everyone" John greeted as he walked in. Masako was right behind him.

Naru being himself got strait to business, "Miss Hara, do you sense a spirit around Mai."

"Yes" she said after a moment of breathless silence.

One word that made the situation a lot more serious.

"John do you think you can do … something" Naru asked.

"I think I can. But I can't guarantee it will work" John answered.

_Will this really work, is it all necessary?_

We started that evening. Ayako shut all the curtains. They had me sit in the middle of the floor.

_ I hope this works._

John started. The entire time he was splashing me with water.

Then it started, knocking began coming from everywhere. Then someone started screaming. I covered my ears, it was so loud. Then it was quiet. We all looked around, thinking it was over. But then.

Everything.

Went.

Black.

"Where am I" I said.

I looked around. I was about to turn around, when someone shouted, "Don't turn around"

"Naru, you're here"

He smiled and nodded, and then he walked over to me.

"Mai, no matter what people tell you, this spirit is dangerous. All it wants is you. I haven't figured out why yet. But you have to be careful."

I nodded.

"Now turn around" he said giving me one last smile.

I turned around and saw the same woman. She said, "In one day, your mine"

When I woke up the entire team was standing over me. They all looked scared.

"What happened" I asked sleepily.

"You fainted Mai." John answered.

"Did you have the dream" Lin asked. He was standing off from the rest of the group.

"Ya" I answered.

"So we have on day till this spirit comes for Mai. Any ideas" Ayako asked.

No one answered.

We spent the rest of the day trying to think of a solution. Eventually Monk suggested we just wait for this spirit and try to fight it.

"Tomorrow night, your mine"

I woke up around two. Everyone decided that to make sure nothing happened, they would sleep in shifts. John was awake.

"Morning Mai" John said yawning.

"Morning John, you want tea"

"Sure"

I made us both a cup.

"Did you have the dream" John asked.

I gave a small nod.

"What did she say?"

"Tomorrow night"

It was silent for a while before John asked, "should we wake the others"

"No let them sleep" I responded, "When's your shift done"

"Ten minutes, then its Monk's turn"

"I'll make him some tea"

When Monk woke up, he was shocked to see me awake. He accepted the tea as he started his shift.

"Should we wake the others" Monk asked.

"No need to" I answered.

"Why"

"Because we have till tomorrow night. They should rest till then."

"You know, we never did finish our conversation when I first got here. So what did you do when you couldn't be here" he asked.

"Really I waited to come back to work. By the time Naru called I thought I lost the job. And what about you Monk, how's the band"

"They're doing great. We actually have a concert this weekend if you and some friends would like to come"

"That would be amazing" I said.

"If you come by early you could meet the band"

I guess we were talking load, Ayako woke up and did not look impressed. But her hair was such a mess. Monk and I could hardly contain ourselves. Which woke everyone else. Let me tell you Lin is not the happiest person when woken that early.

"So we have like twelve hours to save Mai" Ayako said after we explained what happened.

"All I know is this spirit is dangerous. It won't hesitate to hurt you if you get in its way" I said so quiet I wasn't sure I ever said it aloud.

The rest of the day was quiet. Ayako gave me a charm in hope it would help. Everyone was worried, even Lin and Naru, but they never admitted it. I realized that when Monk invited me to his concert it was in hope nothing happened to me. It made me feel a bit better.

"Mai, it's almost ten" Naru said. Everyone got ready. They didn't know what to expect.

We all when to the center of the room, Naru, Masako and I stood back-to-back. Around us stood John, Ayako, Lin and Monk is a square with their backs to us.

Then it started. A knocking sound so loud it shook the office, someone screaming. Then it all went quiet. Everyone heard the voice this time, "now, Mai Taniyama, your mine."

She appeared by the office door. We quickly formed two lines. Monk, Ayako, John and Lin in front. Naru, Masako and I behind them.

The four of them fought with everything they had. Nothing seemed to work. Then she made her move. She dashed quickly and attacked Ayako; she didn't even have time to react before she fell unconscious. Then she advanced on John, who had the same thing happen. Then she turned to me. The last thing I saw was Ayako and John lying unconscious on the floor.

"She's been asleep for two hours now" Ayako said.

The night before the spirit showed up. It attacked Ayako and John, who both recovered soon after. I never found out what happened until I was…myself. This is what Monk said happened.

When Mai finally woke up she didn't say anything. I knelt by the couch and asked her, "how are you feeling"

She gave me a creepy little smile and said, "In five days, you'll all die" then she fell back to sleep.

"You all heard that right" I asked hoping for a 'no'. The look on their faces told me 'yes'.

"I see things have taken a turn for the worst" Naru said.

Naru had been in a bad mood since Mai first became possessed.

"John can you expel the spirit" Naru asked.

"I can but I'm not sure what would happen after" John answered.

Then Mai woke up and made herself a cup of tea. We all kept a close eye on her. After a while we let our guard down. That was our first mistake. Naru and Lin had their backs to Mai. Lin was tall enough that we didn't see Mai walk over. She started to strangle him. The spirit must have given her great strength. It seemed like Lin was struggling. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the table. The few glasses left there shattered.

_Don't hurt her Lin._

"Five days, you Lin-san and you, Shybuya –san will be the first to die" Mai said with that grin that goes straight to you sole.

"Lin, tie her up" Naru said leaving for his office.

They tied her to a chair. I started to get really worried. She fought hard but not much of a match for Lin. By the end he looked like he had just fought a house cat.

_Calm down Mai._

Mai fought in the chair leaving marks on her wrist. Everyone was nervous to see what would happen next. She struggled hard, trying to bite or kick anyone who got near. We needed our rest so we slept in shifts again. When it was my shift I tried to talk to her. It made no affect on her.

Then she managed to break her hands free. She came at me fast, her nails digging in to my skin as I defend myself. When I was down she ran for Naru's office. She opened the door as I got up. Naru was fast asleep and she was quick.

"Lin" I shouted hoping the walls weren't sound proof.

I ran for Naru's office. She hesitated by Naru, like she had some control. Then she reached behind her and pulled a knife from under her sweater. I batted the knife from her and Lin took her out with one blow.

"John" he called, dragging Mai from the office.

John was tire but hurried when Lin said, 'prepare for an exorcism'

When John started everyone was awake. Lin and I held her in the chair as she fought. The knocking started again. Mai started to scream, then the spirit came out of her and she went limp. The spirit glared around. It saw Naru and went for him. But John was quick and exorcised the spirit before it even got to him.

We carried Mai and put her on the couch. Everyone went to sleep. I stayed and waited for her to wake up.

She woke up about an hour later. As soon as she saw me she hugged me and started to cry.

_I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise._

We stayed like that for a while. Then she pulled back and asked, "Is your band still playing this weekend?"

I smiled at her, nodded, and then gave her another hug.

THE END


End file.
